Kobieta w lustrze
by ciasteczko
Summary: Zbiór opowiadań , notatek . Nie każda historia ma szczęśliwe zakończenie .
1. Chapter 1

**Porządki czasem przynoszą dziwne rzeczy na światło dzienne. W tym wypadku folder , który zawiera różne notatki zarysy historii . Może będą dla kogoś inspiracją. Ostatnio odnoszę wrażenie , że mój ukochany fandom SVM/TB umiera powolną śmiercią .Historie znikają autorzy odchodzą …**

 **Nie wiem, czy będę kontynuować, czy to tylko zbiór różnych kawałków.**

 **Wszystkie błędy są moje.**

 **Kobieta w lustrze.**

Było późne popołudnie miękki blask promieni słonecznych wpadał przez okno sypialni.

Dom był pogrążony w ciszy nawet szum klimatyzacji nie złamał skupienia kobiety stojącej przed dużym lustrem w luksusowo urządzonej sypialni.

Wśród ogromnego łóżka pokrytego jedwabną narzutą tonącego w ręcznie haftowanych poduszkach. Jej stopy tonęły w jasno kremowym mięciutkim dywanie. Lecz ona stała wpatrując się w ogromne lustro zagubiona całkowicie w swoim świecie .

Ciszę przerwał szelest upuszczanego ręcznika . Kobieta powoli uniosła dłoń w kierunku twarzy jej oczy zamknięte na jej odbiciu w lustrze .

Palcami powoli obrysowała kontur pełnych różowych ust . Powoli skierowała palce w kierunku skroni na moment opuściła powieki jej długie naturalne czarne rzęsy spoczęły na policzkach zasłaniając jej błyszczące niebieskie oczy .

Jej twarz na kilka sekund przeciął grymas . Kobieta zagryzła wargę zbierając siłę wewnętrzną , aby spojrzeć na swoje nagie odbicie .

W lustrze powitała ją piękna naga blondynka . Oczy kobiety podróżowały po jej nagim opalonym ciele .

Jej złota skóra podkreślała zarysowane mięśnie , można było ją nazwać szczęściarą .

Była posiadaczką długich zgrabnych nóg bez skazy były zawsze jej dumą . Powoli obróciła swoje ciało w lustrze powitało jej odbicie pośladków . Ich idealny okrągły kształt , który zawdzięczała spędzaniu długich godzin spędzonych na nogach . Okrągły tyłek płynnie przechodził w szczupłą talie obiekt zazdrości jej przyjaciółek .

Kolejny obrót ciała i jej oczy spoczęły na piersiach . Pełne, jedne z parą idealnie różowych sutków .

Powoli odgarnęła długie kosmyki naturalnie blond włosów o pięknym złotym odcieniu przeplatanych delikatnymi karmelowymi pasemkami .

Jej drobne dłonie zamknęły się na pełnych piersiach . Nie świadomie ścisnęła jej jakby chciała ofiarować jej kochankowi .

Oczy kobiety nadal błądziły po jej nagim ciele od małych stóp zakończanych pomalowanymi na delikatny róż paznokciach po szczupłe kostki .

Daremnie szukała jakieś skazy błędu, który pomógł, by jej zrozumieć zaistniałą sytuację .

Jej ręce objęły szczupłą talię i powoli palce spłynęły po kości biodrowej ku idealnie przyciętym blond lokom na jej łonie .

Sookie depilowała ciało z głębokim nabożeństwem , zadbane bikini było dla niej ważne, lecz odmawiała całkowitego usunięcia włosów . Była dorosłą kobietą, a nie podlotkiem .

Spoglądają na obowiązujące normy piękna można ją było uznać za atrakcyjną kobietę .

Miała 25 lat jej skóra nadal była jędrna i pozbawiona zmarszczek .

Byłaby atrakcyjniejsza, kiedy się uśmiechała a jej oczy świeciły radością życia .

Teraz smutne i puste wróciły do obserwacji. Sookie była zdeterminowana aby znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczące ją pytanie . Dlaczego mój mąż mnie zdradza ?

Było to pytanie, na które tysiące kobiet szukało odpowiedzi . Powodów było miliony choć żaden nie miał smaku prawdy .

Sookie poznała Erica w wieku szesnastu lat w jej pierwszej pracy.

Był 7 lat starszy, przystojny jak model i pełen uroku . Był też arogancki i kochał flirtować prawdziwy pogromca kobiet . Sookie pracowała jako kelnerka w miejscowej jadłodajni, Eric pomagał Samowi prowadzić księgowość .

Ukończył z wyróżnieniem studia i przepowiadano mu karierę . Był nie zwykle inteligentny, miał silną wolę ale nie miał zamiaru iść w ślady swojego ojca , dziadka i braci . On miał plan chciał zarobić tyle pieniędzy aby otworzyć nocny klub , ale nie byle jaki .

Miejsce dla spotkań sławnych i bogatych gdzie modelki serwują butelki szampan za kilka tysięcy dolarów i miał zamiar dokonać tego przed trzydziestką . Potem cóż życie da mu nowe cele .

Jedyną skazą na jego planie było spotkanie z Sookie.

Nie mógł się jej oprzeć od pierwszej sekund a Bóg mu świadkiem próbował . Zrobił wszystko żeby ją pieprzyć ze swojego systemu . Przez jego łóżko przewinęły się dziesiątki kobiet i żadna nie dała mu potrzebnej ulgi .Walczył z pokusą rok .

Wkrótce po jej siedemnastych urodzinach zabrał ją na kolację . Zaczęli się spotykać regularnie jedynym cierniem w boku był sceptyczna postawa Adel . Stara kobieta widziała prawdę za fasadą i próbowała ostrzec swoją ukochaną wnuczkę .

Sookie jednak miała swoje własne pomysły, ona sierota z małego miasteczka wychowana przez babcie w starym domu marzyła o swoim księciu z bajki .

Ślub był bajkowy jak na standardy Bon Temps, Eric tylko czekał na noc poślubną. Dziewczyna kategorycznie odmówiła seksu przed ślubem . Jedynym pocieszeniem dla Erica był to , iż będzie on jej jedynym kochankiem , ona będzie całkowicie jego .

Był bardzo zachłannym człowiekiem wiedział , że złamie jej serce ale nie mógł żyć bez niej .

Po podróży poślubnej w Nowym Yorku Eric szukał inspiracji dla klubu stąd nie zbyt romantyczny cel.

Młoda para zamieszkała w pięknym domu w luksusowej dzielnicy Nowego Orleanu . Dom był prezentem od Godrica Nortmana nestora rodziny i nie oprawnego romantyka . Tylko on trzymał kciuki za szczęście swojego wnuka , uwielbiał Sookie jak swoją własną córkę .

Idylla Sookie trwała dwa lata, pewnej deszczowej nocy znudzona czekaniem na ukochanego męża i pustym ogromnym domem wybrała się na przejażdżkę . Dlaczego ta a nie inna noc nigdy nie wie może było to przeczucie .

Zupełnie zagubiona w myślach przemierzała puste ulice , aż jej oczy przykuł widok samochodu jej męża zaparkowanego w domu jej przyjaciółki Amelii .

Kilka głupich myśli i pomysłów przepłynęło przez głowę, lecz żaden nie był oczywisty co jej mąż robi po 1 w nocy w domu jej przyjaciółki .

Zaparkowała obok krzaków kawałek dalej do dziś nie wie, dlaczego ani jak długo tam siedziała obserwując dom.

Jakiś czas później drzwi otworzył jej mąż i odziana w skąpy szlafrok Amelia.

Sookie patrzyła jak jej życie rozpada się na kawałki.

Jej mąż całował Amelie ona objęła go udami w pasie jego ręka powędrowała między jej nogi.

Nie mogła już patrzć nie wiedząc, w jaki sposób , ale nagle z piskiem opon zatrzymała się obok kochanków.

Jej twarz zdradzała cały ból, który czuła , Eric zbladł a Amelia usiłowała zniknąć. Nie muszę dodawać iż była to ostatnia noc kiedy rozmawiała z Amelią .

Tej samej nocy w pospiechu opuściła dom i udała się do babci i poraz pierwszy zadała pytanie dlaczego ?

To było kilka lat temu wtedy wybaczyła . Teraz mają odrębne sypialnie i dom podzielony na pół nadal są małżeństwem , ale wiodą osobne życie .

Amelia nie była pierwszą ani ostatnią kochanką Erica . Ich życie miało schemat Eric zdradzał żałował , Sookie wybaczała jakiś czas było dobrze potem taniec się powtarzał.

Jedyną zmienną była śmieć Adel prosiła Sookie, aby uporządkowała swoje życie i znalazła szczęście .

Minęła właśnie ósma rocznica ich ślubu . Miała 26 lat studia i marzenia , chciała być kochana mieć wytęsknioną rodzinę i prawdziwych przyjaciół . Była też realistką i nie chciała być jedną z tych zgorzkniałych kobiet , które topią smutki w alkoholu , narkotykach i kochankach .

Na ich ósmą rocznicę miała prezent dla Erica jej bilet do wolności. Po raz pierwszy miała odwagę walczyć o swoje marzenia.

Eric wrócił do domu wcześniej miał nadzieję zaskoczyć żonę prezentem.

Jego klub odniósł sukces, udowodnił ojcu swoją wartość .

Miał piękną żonę, którą zazdrościło mu wielu , piękny dom i dwie kochanki , które znały swoje miejsce . Jego życie było idealne . Prawie idealne chciał zabrać Sookie na drugą podróż poślubna gdzieś w egzotyczne miejsce może Karaiby albo Fidżi . Tęsknił za ciałem swojej żony , jej pięknymi piersiami .

To był czas na dzieci .

Lekkim krokiem wysiadł ze swojej czarnej korwety, w kilku krokach przekroczył hol domu skierował się do biblioteki. Widok Sookie siedzącej w fotelu z kieliszkiem burbona powinien wywołać alarm . Lecz Eric w swojej arogancji tylko się uśmiechnął był to ostatni uśmiech tego wieczoru . Kilka minut później jego dotychczasowe życie runęło jak domek z kart.

Kilka godzin później obudził go dzwonek telefonu . Rozejrzał się po pokoju wzrok nadal zamglony od wypitej wódki . Dom był cichy i pusty . Przed oczami nadal miał pozew rozwodowy .

Wczoraj myślał, że ma wszystko ….

Sookie bez oglądania się za siebie wsiadła na pokład samolotu. W jej oczach po raz pierwszy od lat gościła radość. To był nowy początek dla Sookie.

 **Prawdziwe życie to często ból i łzy . Miłość to ulotne uczucie często mylone z pożądaniem . Walczmy o swoje szczęście choć czasami brakuje nam sił do walki o siebie .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Więc o to kolejny mały kawałek. Smutne jest to ,że będą jeszcze tylko dwie historie .**

 **Niespodzianka to kolejny smutny strzał oraz Martwy i nieszczęśliwy.**

 **Kilka tygodni temu narzekałam trochę a pomoc przyszła od mojego czytelnika, za co bardzo dziękuję.**

 **Po raz kolejny miałam rzut choroby co spowodowało stratę kolejnych fragmentów organów wewnętrznych. Co na jakiś czas skazało mnie na odpoczynek. Nudziłam się jak klops.**

 **Kocham czytać głównie dobre kryminały i prace naukowe. Potrzebuję umysłowo odpocząć i tym jest dla mnie fan fiction.**

 **Odkryłam książki o Sookie przypadkiem. Po przeczytaniu dostępnych w owym czasie 9 tomów w oczekiwaniu na kolejne trafiłam właśnie tutaj.**

 **Było to wspaniałe doświadczenie. Na początku odkryłam wampirze opowieści, później te ludzkie . Poznałam Sookie wampira i Sookie wróżkę, Sookie jako małe dziecko.**

 **To była wspaniała przygoda. Koniec serii książek oraz serialu plus ogromna fala hat , która zalała forum .Zabiła kreatywność wielu pisarzy i odwagę nowych, aby opublikować swoje próby pisania .**

 **Gdybym trafiła na to forum teraz nigdy bym nie miała odwagi publikować czegokolwiek.**

 **Więc to moje pożegnanie. Dzięki małej pomocy odkryłam nowy fanom i nie jest to Zmierzch .Nienawidzę emo wampirów.**

 **Wampirów. Odkryłam Chirurgów a w szczególności moją ulubioną dwójkę Marka i Mer. Tak kocham pokręcone kobiety i aroganckich seksownych dupków. Derek bardzo przypomina mi Billa z TB lub Sama z SVM.**

 **Przepraszam za błędy gramatyczne i ortograficzne . Język polski nie jest moim rodzimym językiem . Więc proszę o wybaczenie , nie mam też serca sprawdzić ten kawałek i go edytować .**

 **Do rzeczy.**

 **Niespodzianka.**

Sookie zaciskała dłonie na kierownicy. Próbowała nie płakać co było z góry przegraną sprawą .Jej idealne życie cóż idealne 36 godzin temu . Teraz przypominało odcinek telenoweli.

Jej samochód był zapakowany pudłami i walizkami. Jeszcze tylko kilka minut dwa zakręty i będzie bezpieczna. Wreszcie będzie mogła się zwinąć w kłębek i płakać albo krzyczeć na okrutny los .Nikt nie zobaczy rozpaczy i strachu.

-Jeszcze kilka minut.

Szeptała jak modlitwę. Minuty i mile wlekły się nie miłosierdzie.

Z ulgą powitała znajomą drogę, która prowadziła do jej ostatniego bezpiecznego miejsca. Dom jej zmarłej babki.

Mimo nalegań Erica nie zdecydowała się sprzedać starego gospodarstwa. Może jej instynkt wiedział, że będzie potrzebować swojej przystani .

Parkują w znanym miejscu jak robiła to do wielu lat z ulgą opuściła głowę na kierownicę. Kilka kolejnym minut zajęło jej zebranie sił, aby opuścić pojazd.

Dom znajdował się z odludnej okolicy więc jedynymi świadkami jej załamania i łez były leśne zwierzęta.

Powolne ruchy, które cechowały raczej osobę w podeszłym wieku dotarła do ganku klucze zaciśnięte w jej dłoni. Zajęło mozolny wypraw do samochodu i cały jej dobytek znalazł się w salonie.

Zbyt zrozpaczona, aby przejmować się czymkolwiek. Obojętnie wzrokiem rozejrzą się po dom.

Przezornie wyciszyła telefon domowy i zakluczyła wszystkie drzwi.

Nie miała ochoty na kontakt z innymi ludźmi. Potrzebowała lizać swoje rany w samotności. Zderzenie ze światem zewnętrznym przyjdzie wystarczająco szybko.

Chwyciła papierową torbę z zakupami. Na szczęście dla Sookie sklepy monopolowe są czynne całą dobę . To było trochę ironiczne musi być dużo złamanych dusz na tym świecie. Choć nigdy nie pochwalała picia teraz potrzebowała alkoholu. Potrzebowała czegoś, co choć na chwilę pomoże zapomnieć o złamanym sercu i zawiedzionych nadziejach.

I tu była dwie godziny i pół butelki burbona później. Siedząc na podłodze starannie ignorowała duże łóżko. Ten konkretny mebel budził zbyt wiele wspomnień.

Mamroczą do swojego ślubnego zdjęcia. Jej starannie ułożone włosy teraz w nie ładzie, sukienkę zastąpiła męska koszula. To była jego koszula, którą dał jej na początku ich związku.

O ile była wstanie nienawidzić łóżka, nie mogła w sobie znaleźć podobnych uczuć w stosunku do koszuli.

-Dlaczego … do cholery, dlaczego ?

Było to oczywiście pytanie retoryczne. Jednak w swoim obecnym stanie nie była zadowolona z braku odpowiedzi .

\- Ja mogłeś…..!

Kolejny krzyk zakłócił cichy dom. Kolejny raz sięgnęła do butelki . Kilka godzin zapomnienia . Jutro będzie odpowiedzialną Panią Nortman ups Stackhouse.

Jej telefon zapomniany gdzieś na dnie torebki wydał kolejny melodyjny dźwięk . Kobieta już dawno nie zwracała na niego uwagi pogrążona w swoim pijackim bełkocie.

\- Kupiłam bielizną za 400$ kurwa … 400$ i sukienkę za kolejne 300$ podwójna kurwa!

Krzyczała w pustym domu .

Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy tak swobodnie przeklinała. Babcia wychowała ją na prawdziwą damę.

W tym momencie nie była damą, tylko kobietą , którą zdradziła mąż . Miała doskonałe usprawiedliwienie dla jej obecnego stanu .

Po raz kolejny wychyliła szklankę pełną alkoholu ciche łzy płynęły po jej policzkach.

36 godzin wcześniej…

Sookie była kłębkiem nerwów nienawidziła latać. To nie było naturalne wolała czuć bujanie kół samochodu.

Zaciskając dłoń na oparciu fotela starła się myśleć o powodach swojej podróży. W obecnej chwili głęboko nienawidziła Amelii i Pam .

Były jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Poznały się w liceum a ich przyjaźni przetrwała złamane serca , kłótnie kochanków , ciąże Amelii i ślub Sookie.

Leciała do Miami. Jej mąż od 4 lat Eric był tam w podróży służbowej.

Jego kariera nabierała tempa co skutkowało brakiem czasu. Sookie tęskniła za mężem .Za jego pięknym uśmiechem, doskonałym ciałem a najbardziej tęskniła za ich bliskością . Kiedy zbliżała się ich rocznica, a Eric spędzał kolejny wieczór w pracy . Amelia wręczyła jej kopertę z biletami lotniczymi i kuponami na zakupy w Victoria Secret. Sookie nie protestowała zbyt głośno.

I oto była zamknięta w przeklętym samolocie, który właśnie lądował.

Miała ochotę pokłonić się i całować ziemie.

Po bezpiecznym lądowaniu pod gorącym słońcem Miami.

Patrząc na błękit nieba była prawie gotowa wybaczyć swoim przyjaciółką. Kluczowym słowem było prawie.

Kierowała się do Nautilus Hotel, który dogodnie był współwłasnością ojca Amelii. Dogodnie Erica konferencja odbywała się w tym hotelu. Jej pokój dzięki uprzejmości przyjaciół powitał ją butelką szampana i pięknym bukietem egzotycznych kwiatów .

Miała tylko kilka minut do wizyty w spa.

Kilka godzin maseczek masażu i czarów mistrza fryzjerstwa Manuela wyglądała wspaniałe.

Jej ręce drżały, kiedy zakładała wybraną bieliznę. Seksowne kawałki koronki w krwisto czerwonym kolorze .

Całości dopełniły pończochy i podwiązki a wszystko to pokryte seksowną i elegancką białą sukienką. Idealnie podkreślały jej złotą skórę.

Na komodzie spoczywał klucz do pokoju męża. Wspomniałam, że Pam powinna pracować dla CIA. W kancelarii prawniczej marnowała swój talent.

I tak dwie godziny później siedziała w apartamencie Erica czekając na jego powrót.

Na jej twarzy gościł nerwowy uśmiech ona nigdy nie była fanem niespodzianek.

Godzinę później nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek zadzwoniła do Amelii.

-Hallo, nie powinnaś teraz krzyczeć imienia swojego męża ?

Odezwał się wesoły głos Amelii.

\- Tak jakby. Czekam na niego od 3 godzin.

Jej głos zdradzał rosnącą panikę. Próbowała oddychać.

-Sookie zachowaj spokój. Z pewnością zatrzymał się na kolacji. Wypij drinka i połóż się w sypialni . Będzie miała niespodziankę. Wskakuj do łóżka, ale zostaw obcasy będzie je kochał jak każdy facet.

Amelia robiła wszystko, aby uspokoić przyjaciółkę. Znała Rookie od lat .Było jej żal przyjaciółki .

-To chyba dobry pomysł. Ja przepraszam wiesz jak nienawidzę niespodzianek.

-Odpocznij, czeka cię wyczerpująca noc !

-Bye Amelia.

Niechętnie skorzystała z rady. Butelka szampana i dwa kieliszki spoczęły na komodzie w sypialni. Powoli zdjęła sukienkę i zawiesiła ją na krześle. .Zgasiła światła przymknęła drzwi i położyła się na łóżku .

Starając się wyglądać seksownie. Pamiętając scenę z filmu starannie ułożyła swoje ciało. Mając nadzieję, Eric doceni wysiłek .

Brakowało tylko czerwonej wstążki.

Kilka minut później wrażenia dnia ją dogoniły. Jej powieki zatrzepotały zamknięte pogrążyła się w spokojnym śnie.

Dźwięki z salonu powoli budziły ją z drzemki. Cichy śmiech i szelest ubrań przedarł się do jej świadomości. Minuty mijały, nikt nie przekroczył progu sypialni.

Kierowana złymi przeczuciami po cichu podeszła do drzwi. Instynktownie wiedziała ,że kiedy uchyli te drzwi jej życie nigdy nie będzie już takie same.

Zasnęła w ciszy, aby obudzić się w swoim największym koszmarze.

Widok, który zastała otwierając drzwi zamroził ją w miejscu.

Jej przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa teraz naga rozłożona na stole. Między jej smukłymi udami znajdował się Eric .

Kochankowie nie zauważyli, że byli obserwowani. Z każdym jękiem Dan serce Rookie pękało w kolejnym miejscu .

Jęki Dan stawały się coraz głośniejsze, jak biodra jej męża przyspieszały swój ruch.

Sookie stała sparaliżowana obserwując scenę przed nią.

To nie było możliwe. Jej mózg musi jej płatać okropny żart.

Nie zarejestrowała faktu, iż jej paznokcie boleśnie rozcięły skórę dłoni. Nie była w stanie poczuć bólu.

Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na pytanie, jak długo stała, obserwując parę kochanków. Scena przed nią na zawsze została wyryta w jej umyśle.

Jej życie jej doskonałe małżeństwo! Jej plany i marzenia. Wszystko skończyło się w tym pokoju hotelowym .

Po cichu wycofała się do sypialni drżącym rękami włożyła sukienkę złapała torebkę. Nie mogła dalej ignorować sceny w salonie. Z nerwów zagryzła usta wzięła głęboki oddech i przekroczyła próg.

Kochankowie zbyt pogrążeni w przyjemności nawet jej nie usłyszeli. Może powodem był luksusowy miękki dywan. Nigdy nie poznała odpowiedzi .

Zatrzymała się kilka kroków od nich krzywiąc się na zapach seksu w powietrzu. Sekundę później oczy jej męża zarejestrowały jej obecność.

Gdyby nie szok mogłaby się śmiać z jego zaskoczonej miny. Sięgnęła do palca zdejmując obrączkę i pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Uświadomiła sobie, że to dopiero drugi raz, kiedy je zdejmuje z palca. Od tego wrześniowego dnia w Bon Temps te pierścionki były częścią jej ciała .

-Sookie ja….. kurwa …. mogę wytłumaczyć …..

Nadal pogrążony w ciele swojej kochanki zszokowany nagłym pojawieniem się swojej żony. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Eric Nortman nie miał odpowiedzi.

Nie wiem jak zachowałam spokój rzuciłam pierścionki na stół upadły z łoskotem przerywając ciszę.

-Kurwa Sookie proszę …

Nagłym ruchem staną nagi przed żoną. Dowody jego zdrady pokrywające jego penisa.

Sookie spojrzała na niego z pogardą w oczach. Powoli przenosząc wzrok na Dawn, która starała się stać niewidzialna .

Odeszłam w kierunku drzwi zaciskając dłoń na klamce obróciłam głowę patrząc na największe rozczarowanie mojego życia. Dawn usiłowała się okryć koszulą Eric. On nagi i piękny jak antyczny posąg stała na środku pokoju jego oczu utkwione w żonie.

-Mam nadzieję, że było warto.

Nie czekając na odpowiedz wybiegła z pokoju w kierunku windy Nie sądziła, że ktoś za nią pójdzie. Chciała, tylko aby nikt nie był świadkiem jej łez. Kilka minut później przeklinają obcasy w pośpiechu pakowała swoje rzeczy.

Ojciec Amelii pomógł po raz kolej. Po histerycznym telefonie od córki jej najlepsza przyjaciółka siedziała w luksusowym wnętrzu czarterowego odrzutowca.

Blondynka jednak nie zwracał uwagi na luksusowe otoczenie czy dwóch współpasażerów.

Biznesmenów z Azji w drodze do Nowego Orleanu.

Była wdzięczna za szybkość, z jaką poruszał się samolot. Z każdą milą była coraz dale od koszmaru. Tylko kilka godzin i będzie mogła płakać.

W Shreveport padało. Kobieta biegła na lotnisku nie zważając na przemoczone ubranie . Kierowca taksówki spoglądał w lusterko obserwując piękną przemoczoną pasażerkę. W głowie snuł domysły na temat powodów jej obecnego stanu. Jednego był pewien cokolwiek ją spotkało było złe.

Zapłaciła kierowcy i biegiem udała się do drzwi. Powrót do ich domu zawsze napawał ją spokojem. Teraz stracił swój terapeutyczny efekt . Ignorując dzwoniący nieustannie telefon domowy wbiegła po schodach do sypialni .

Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie pakowała się tak niedbale. Kiedy jej ubrania biżuteria, kosmetyki spoczęły w torbach . Zaczęła gorączkowo przeszukiwać inne pokoje. Ostatnie w kolejce było biuro. Dokumenty podatkowe , akt ślubu chaotycznie umieszczone w kartonie . Jeszcze tylko zdjęcia babci i serwis do herbaty jej matki .To było wszystko. To żałosne ostatnie pięć lat jej życia zamknięte w kilku pudłach i dwóch walizkach. Wzrok zatrzymał się na ślubnym zdjęciu .Z wściekłości rzuciła nim o ścianę.

Droga ramka z głuchym łoskotem uderzyła w ścianę rozpadając się na kawałki.

Tak jak jej obecne życie.

Kolejna godzina upłynęła na umieszczeniu wszystkiego w samochodzie. Dziękowała Jasonowi, że namówił ją na duży SUV-ie . Jej brat i Eric nalegali na zakup dużego rodzinnego samochodu. Jason śmiał się z planów Erica na powiększenie rodziny. Po raz pierwszy doceniła jego pojemność .Cofnęła się do domu po koc babki , który ukrywała w szafie w salonie .Eric go nienawidził go z pasją.

Kilka godzin później upadła na podłogę i tam spędziła kolejne 12 godzin.

Następne dni i tygodnie minęły między szlochem a odrętwieniem. Amelia i Jason stały się po raz kolejny jej opoką . Zmieniła pracę. Teraz była pracownikiem biura prawnego Sidra Matta Lancastera i jego wnuka Charlesa.

Między płaczem a tęsknotą za utraconym życiem. Musiała stawić czoła kolejnym małym dramatom . Znasz powiedzenie prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie. Cóż okazało się,że nie ma wielu prawdziwych przyjaciół . Straciła Pam .To był kolejny powód z długiej listy, dla których nienawidziła Erica .

Pam była jego siostrą. I pomimo tego, iż gardziła swoim bratem za to zrobił. Pozostała wobec niego lojalna .

Odwiedziła Sookie kilka razy. Starała się nakłonić ją do zapomnienia o całej sprawie .

\- Możecie iść na terapię. Człowiek popełnia błędy!

Tym sposobem ich drogi się rozeszły.

Dzięki pomocy pana C. , Amelii oraz monitoringowi w hotelu. Rozwód był szybki i finansowo bolesny dla jej męża .

Kilka miesięcy później dowiedziała się, że Dawn zostawiła go dla innego. Powinna czuć radość, ale nie czułą nic .

Jej życie powoli zyskiwało jakąś stabilność. Miała swoją rutynę. Praca, zakupy, gotowanie dla brata czy spotkania z Amelią wypełniły jej życie.

Cały koszmar ostatnich miesięcy zmienił jej postrzeganie świata. Nie była już tą naiwną kobietą, która wierzy w ludzi. Złamane serce nauczyło jej ostrożności i odrobiny zdrowego egoizmu. Usunęła ze swojego życia ludzi, którzy wykorzystywali jej dobroć. Skupiła się na budowaniu relacji z tymi, którzy byli tam dla niej .

Tylko czasem w nocy budziła się zapłakana i tylko w samotności nocy przyznała jak bardzo za nim tęskni i że nadal go kocha, choć nie powinna.

Pan C. zaprosił ją do współpracy, dwa lata później osiadła w Baton Rouge. W pięknym domu pamiętającym czasy wojny.

To był nowy początek .Czas na nowe nadzieje i plany. Pozbierała swoje serce i posklejała tak jak umiała. Nie była już tę beztroską młodą kobietą.

Była inna. Lepsza i silniejsza. I nienawidziła niespodzianek .

Kilka lat później podczas odwiedzin u Amelii wpadła na Dawn.

Kobita wyglądała jak ktoś od dwie dekady starszy w skąpym stroju i nadmiarze makijażu. Była teraz kelnerką w barze ze striptizem.

Eric pozostał w Shreveport. Nadal pracował jako doradca podatkowi finansowy. Jednak liczba jego klientów drastycznie zmalała po skandalu z udziałem żony pewnego polityka romansu i pewnej łapówki.

Kilka miesięcy później Eric został zwolniony. Sprzedał swój ukochany sportowy samochód. Dzięki pomocy siostry prowadzi bar w dzielnicy przemysłowej . Po latach imprez, kochanek i alkoholu związał się z blond kelnerką Ginger .Zamieszkali w domu na przedmieściach.

Pam po stracie jej przyjaciół skupiła się na swoim bracie. Jednak po skandalu z jego udziałem straciła nadzieję .Po kilku latach przeniosła się do Los Angeles wraz jej kochanką Sandy.

Sookie nigdy nie wyszła powtórnie za mąż. Związała się ze swoim przyjacielem Prestonem. Zostali dumnymi rodzicami dwóch córek. Czasami w nocy Sookie modliła się o mały cud, żeby nikt nie złamał serca jej dwóch aniołków.

Kiedyś kochała księcia na białym koniu cóż raczej w czerwonym sportowym samochodzie. Była dumna z tego,że udało jej się poskromić kobieciarza, jakim był Eric Nortman.

Zapłaciła swoim sercem za tą pomyłkę. Teraz kilka lat starsza może powiedzieć, że pomyliła namiętność z miłością .

Błąd, który popełnia wiele kobiet.


End file.
